


Broken Wings Deprived of Feathers

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Auction, Bottom Harry, Collars, Crying, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Forced Bonding, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Poor Life Choices, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Stephen Strange, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Loki is a  poor slave who is sold out to Stephen Strange. Loki had once helped Stephen and he wants to thank Loki for it. But the problem is that Loki never trust Stephen for any matter, for which Stephen goes rough on him sometimes.They make a deal that if Loki repay the money for his body, then he would be free, but poor one finds problems while in need of a job, recommend by Stephen himself.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Thanos (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day!  
> So this is a story in which Thor and Loki are brothers but Loki thinks that Thor cares for him but instead Thor would sell his own brother for his purposes, to recover the money he had stolen from nine other than Stephen Strange's hospital.
> 
> Loki had once helped Strange when he was in need for help and had supported him once when he was in depression. Strange wants to thank Loki for his help and so himself will buy Loki to look after him in care and concern.

"80 million!"

"85 million!"

"95 million!

"95 millon once, 95 million twice, 95 mi-"

"100 million!"

Loki stared atthe dull grey floor the heavy metal collar on his throat drive him further down to bend against the floor. The collar was too much weight for him to bear.

Loki winced and yelped softly as he was pulled roughly by his collar back to his kneeling position. What was he less than an animal? He was bound and chained, he was collared an he was enslaved. He was way far worse than an animal in fact. Animals atleast have claws or sharp teeth to protect themselves, but he could not even do that. His mouth was covered with the cold tasted metal, digging into his skin, tearing his tender flesh.

He was here. Right now at the auction. For sale. But he did not know who had sold him. Whoever it was, why did it matter? Right from his birth, he was enslaved and now he was been sold out. All his life, he was a slave and now he will be a slave in a different place that's it. No difference. He was a slave before and will be one in his whole life. That is what he was born for. 

Loki listened to the shouts of the people across the room and their dark eyes looking at his eagle spread kneeling snow body. They all wanted him. Loki sighed in annoyance as he bent his head, his inky hairs falling further to block his face and his ears trying to focus to hear as to who will buy him.

Who will? Who will buy him? Will he be soft? Well he would be a fool to expect that. Every person in this planet were all but cruel to him. They were all mere beasts with paralyzed heart.

"180 million!"

"180 million once, 180 millio-"

"200 million!"

"200 million once, 200 million twice, 200 million thric-"

"800 MILLION!!"

Loki raised his head as he heard the crowd soften down suddenly after hearing such high rate. Loki moved and cocked his head to see a handsome man with black and grey hairs and pitch black suit standing above him with a grim face and a suitcase of money, as the man opened the suitcase and tossed the money across making the money to shatter all along the hall and some even on Loki's body, covering him with money.

Who was this man? And why did he care about him so much? Why did he spend 800 million onto his worthless body? By looks, the man looked like a rich one and a respected person. Maybe Loki will be used more by this person than anyone else. 

He has given 800 million for Loki and he was sure that the man would abuse him untill his body is worn out. That is for sure. He will be a slave. Far worse for than he was all in his life for this man. Let the gods have mercy on him.

"800 MILLION!"

"800 million once, 800 million twice, 800 million thrice!"

"The auction is over!"

"This slave, slave number 113 has been sold out to Dr. Stephen Strange for 800 million."

"This worthless slave's body and soul belongs to Stephen Strange and he would accept and perform any type of task to be done without another word regardless of which topic."

The man turned to Stephen as he spoke to him with low voice after announcing the crowd.

"Sir, he is yours, your property and you can use him as you wish. He is trained properly so I hope you will not have any problems. His name is carved by knife on his back and he is an obedient pet you know.." The man chuckled turning at Loki.

"Pack him and transfer him to my apartment."

"Sure sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Stephen/Loki fanfiction. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen sighed as he entered his apartment, his shoulders and body tired with a heavy load of work. It was a busy day indeed. Removing his black think coat and keeping it aside on the sofa, he moved to his room where he had placed the slave he had bought from the auction. 

Well, it was not a mistake or by not knowing that Stephen had purchased that slave. 

This person was none other than the one who had helped him once. When he needed something very important. He was the only one to come forward and to at least try helping him. 

But how had this come till here? This person as far as Stephen knows was a person with wealth and health. It was only recently that he was informed that this person was being sold. Stephen had done some research to find out how this all had happened and what he found out was an unbelievable hesitating truth.

Strange saw a large wooden box from the parcel, decorated with emeralds all over it pleasuring with its own admire.

Stephen moved to open the box and to peep inside it. He almost choked and air hitch in his throat when he saw the man inside the box.

The man we completely naked except for the chains, muzzles, and the thick butt plug inserted inside his while, stretching the tight rim painfully. With the round gag on his face which was almost like it was hitting the back of the man's throat. His snow skin stood out in the black background of the box, patching him perfectly and making him look beautiful even with the chains and gag. Those featured so delicately for a man, the pink rose lips, long nose, and shaved jawline. His black eyebrows were hunched together, creasing, and his eyes- his eyes....

Was he crying?

Stephen bent inside the box to peep at the lively face hiding by his knees, his eyes wide when he saw the diamond tears falling off from the green eyes he admired the most. His eyes were swollen and red and those emerald pupils dazzling and covered with tear liquid all flowing down rolling on his naked skin.

Stephen bought up his hand to rub the cold tears as he immediately pulled off his fingers and moved back when he saw this strange action of his slave. 

The man shuffled back struggling inside the wooden box itself, moving and shuffling how much it allows him to go. The moment the man felt Stephen's hand on his body, he flinched back so hard that he lost his balance, and because of his struggles, the wooden box rolled onto is the opposite side trapping the man who was now peeping outside the box just like how sacred puppy stares from its dog house.

Strange chuckled and moved forward to move the wooden box which was fallen on top of the man and held him by his thin arms, successful in holding the man from escaping him. The man shook his head which was drowned with sweat, his eyes wide impossibly and his brows pleading with him still aware of what is happening, still struggling. It felt strange for Strange to see that the man did not react or go against him though. He submitted even though his face clearly expressed that he did not want to.

The gag was the first one to remove from his body, and as Stephen had expected, this gag was more than two inches long, and a long narrow one, almost similar to that of a dildo. Stephen now had a chance to glance at the whole of the man's body, but after seeing it, he wished he never had seen it. His body was filled with rashes, bruises, burnt marks, marks clearly showing the sign of abuse, bite marks, scratches, lashes, purple clotted blood, and intense and deep wounds all over his body. His cock was embedded inside a cock cage, which connected to the but vibrator, the controls, and wires if it bandaged on the man's inner thighs and was vibrating vigorously, making the man moan and shiver in pain and pleasure. His body was painted with fried blood and packed up with bandages, a small cute green color bow tied on his cockhead, the now jiggling every time he struggled. That was a cute sight!

Now Strange get it why the man was so scared to even make eye contact with him. They had truly made him an obedient slave. They had tamed him. But looked like they had tamed him in a very unacceptable and cruel way, by the looks and marks on his body said. 

Stephen did not pay attention to the pleases the man was saying and his begging for Strange to leave him alone, as he closely turned the man on his stomach, pushing his head on the pillow. 

Strange's heart hitched and was broken when he saw the name which was carved by some very sharp metal on the man's back so brutally that it made Stephen gasp and move back from the horrible sight.

Along with the man's back was carved in long lines of the knife, the red color standing out blooming, reflecting all the pain and trauma the man had endured while it was carved on his skin when he was still alive. 

'Whore Loki'

It said. Oh. So Loki it is. Indeed such a marvelous name, a name of so much dignity and so formal one. And a cute one too.

Below there were small letters carved saying:

'Anyone who can fuck him until he bleeds will be allowed to keep this pet for ten days with you to play with.'

And there were some very vulgar words which were being either carved or been stamped burning on his skin, and Stephen did not indent to see that. How did this man, Loki even bear so much torture? He did not look too old, not even old as himself. He was much looking like some college or maybe a high school graduated boy. It hurt his heart to think about what torments might Loki have done through. He was drawn to the real world from bus thoughts when Strange heard Loki's honey-sweet voice cut in, his voice ragging with heavy and quick arousing breaths.

"Ple-please fuck me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my Loki 🤗


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you guys had suggested the anime Okane ga nai which was pretty muh like this story. Yes I did watch it untill my eyes burn😜😈.   
> The story was really good even though the animation was a bit fucked up. It's as very dark just like how I like it to be. I realy was searching for some anime like that. If you guys have any, please let me know about it!
> 
> And I did get some ideas form the anime.

"Pl-please fuck me!"

Stephen did not miss the pained wail and the soft gasp and looked up to the angel who had just spoken in barely a whisper, so soft and arousing it made Stephen groan. 

Stephen watched Loki as he picked up his hips and pushed his ass high in the air, the obvious forced expression blooming up on his face. So he did not want to do this.

"So Loki, it is huh?"

A small uh escaped form Loki's mouth as he shuffled back immediately closing his thighs and shutting his eyes, taking a deep breath. How did this man know his name? Oh yes, it was written. But untill this day whomever fucked him never care who he is or what does he feel. This was bad. Loki knew this would end up in a mess. Something strange.

Stephen chuckled as to see Loki's pained face with wide eyes put up, hands cletching tight holding onto the sheets and trying with all his might to cover his naked body.

"Loki, I will not hurt you darling." Looking at the disbelief on Loki's face, Stephen continued.

"I know I have bought you as my slave, but I don't want to hurt you dear. I'll take care of you good."

Loki shook his head with his eyes still shut tightly, as quiet sobs escaped his mouth which was slightly open. This is not true. Every one who had he served said the same sweet words at the starting. It was only after some time that they revealed their true character. All are the same. They all are here to make Loki their slaves. If only he had his brother here. If only Thor was here.

Loki moved back and hit the wall back when Stephen moved forward to reach his long hands to Loki and stroke his cheeks gently. Loki immediately turned his head onto side and flinched back, his body shivering when he felt the hands of his master, an uneasy feeling building up his body giving him goosebumps.

"Speak Loki, please....let me hear your voice...let me hear your angel voice once more.."

Stephen looked Loki who was shivering uncontrollably like that of a wild scared animal, shaking his head and tears already flowing down his cheeks. His face was flushed and his hands tightly gripping the bed sheets. He wants to hear Loki's voice once again. Stephen still remember that day.

_He heard nothing but the annoying beep of hospital and ambulance, his half awaken conciousness telling him that something bad had happened to him. All he could hear was the nurse screaming and cries of people of horror and surprise as he was taken into the surgical lab. After that, the next thing Stephen knew was pain. Pure pain._

_Pain of something sharp piercing into his skin, the pain of something hard thumping on his chest, the pain of his broken bones being joined forcefully and the pain of his torn body, tearing it's each cell apart. His face was unrecognised and his body was broken._

_It was all but a small recklessness by him while driving which had led him into this. It was not fast for his recovery. Took him months togather untill his face was grown back to its original form and the mashed parts were proper. But his hands were still out of balance. It was still not stable and the doctor's had said it would never be properly fixed._

_For any normal person, it would have been completely fine with a but of shaky hands. But for Stephen's job you see, stability and balance was all required and needed. If his hands did not have control, then how would he be able to operate a surgery? The life of the patient depends on his hands._

_Stephen still remember that rainy night when he was wandering in the street all alone with all his friends and family abandoned him, he and his shaky hands, his mind with the hope that he would fix them. He was crouched down in a corner when a person had lend him his umbrella and had helped his hand to be fixed. The ones which doctors siad was impossible was fixed by that person._

_By that godly angel..._

And the voice he had heard that night had made him forget the world for a moment and feel the freeness of heaven. That same voice. Those same greem emerald eyes. Glittering. He want to hear it once more. Loki...... That angel.....

Stephen carefully picked up the shaking hands of his pet and kissed the backside, watching Loki's face flush red by the touch as he pulled the hand back when Loki tried to take his hand off from Stephen.

"Please Loki, for me...can you call me again? Just once.."

Loki arched his eye brows and narrowed his eyes. What inthe fuck did that mean? Who was this and did Loki know this man's name? He was scared.

Tears streamed down as Stephen kissed the broken tears, kissing all the was to Loki's cheeks and chest, listening to the ragged and fast breaths of fear. He hugged Loki within his tight embrace, his face turning into a smile and warmness blowing in his chest when he felt the man relax in his arms. 

Stephen could feel Loki's tears flowing down and falling on his shoulder and back as he hugged the angel, hushing him and kissing the pale back, begging Loki one more time.

"Please Loki, call my name.."

A broken choked sob escaped Loki as he sobbed and choked on his tears, his hands loosing up and his body feeling like water. What did this man need from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused Loki 😜

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos 💙😈


End file.
